


【DE/丹花】成人礼

by IrisSpades



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades





	【DE/丹花】成人礼

【成人礼】  
Eduardo在快要过18岁生日之前有一个月的时间都奇奇怪怪的，表现为，一常常看着Daniel软塌塌地叫完“Danny”就一副欲言又止的样子；二拒绝了魔术师安排的一切party计划。

再读不懂小斑比在想什么的话，魔术师就真的该咬舌自尽了。

生日当天的前一晚，Eduardo腻在魔术师怀里困兮兮地看电视，Daniel问了几次要不要去洗澡睡觉小鹿都摇摇头拒绝了，于是魔术师就随他去了，抱着小鹿崽子有一搭无一搭地看没什么营养的肥皂剧。

快要到凌晨的时候，Daniel刚准备把小鹿抱回房间，Eduardo却突然跳下他的膝盖神神秘秘地说要去洗澡了。一头雾水的魔术师盯着跑掉的小鹿屁股眨了眨眼，去厨房把准备好的生日蛋糕拿了出来，准备等小家伙洗完澡出来先小小庆祝一下。

十二点过了十分的时候，Eduardo裹着浴袍啪嗒啪嗒地从房间里出来了，Daniel刚要过去祝小家伙生日快乐，就被小鹿用眼神制止了动作。

Eduardo紧张地咽了咽口水，手指扒在浴袍的带子上不自觉地绕紧又松开，他眼神飘忽地不敢看向魔术师，然后眨了眨眼睛才好像下定决定似的扯开了浴袍的系带，手指尖捏着布料，抬起眼睛又害羞又坚定地看着一副玩味表情地魔术师。

“Danny -”小鹿的声音听起来带着一点儿撒娇的颤抖，又甜又软地开口了，“happy birthday to me, 我十八岁了… 我 - 唔，合法了。”

Daniel“噗嗤”一声笑出来，然后在小鹿恼羞成怒的“Danny!!”中又赶紧收住了笑声。魔术师清了清嗓子放下本来打算端出来的蛋糕，走到小鹿的面前把不知道是羞得还是气得的红脸小斑比拉进自己怀里，“我真是太爱你了，宝贝。”

Eduardo挣开他，手还攥着浴袍的边缘，他看着Daniel，“今天轮到我给你变魔术了，你要不要看？”

Daniel惊喜地挑了挑眉，他没想到小家伙还准备了情节。

Eduardo凑上去亲了亲Daniel的嘴唇，然后小鹿咽了咽口水，紧张的小爪子松开自己浴袍边缘，带着点儿凉意的指尖触碰到Daniel温热的皮肤后不自觉地颤抖了一下，随后软嫩的手顺着魔术师的腰腹往下滑去。

“Danny, 我今天要…”Eduardo皱了皱鼻子露出一个狡黠的坏笑，“要把它 -”小鹿生涩又放荡地揉了揉大魔术师已经有些鼓起来的裤裆，“变得又大又硬 -”

Daniel的喉结明显地上下滚动了一下，蓝眼睛里酿起情欲的风暴。他没说话，用眼神示意小鹿继续。

Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇，软嫩嫩的舌尖滑过花瓣似的嘴唇，他毫不遮掩地看进魔术师的蓝眼睛里，动作缓慢色情地跪在了Daniel的脚尖上，滑来滑去的小舌头正对着鼓鼓囊囊的胯下。

主动的小鹿抬眼看了魔术师一眼，凑过去亲昵地蹭了一下散发着热度的部位，然后扒下了魔术师松垮的睡裤。

火热的物事跳出来，魔术师勃起的阴茎是紫黑色的，粗壮得吓人，暴涨的青筋像纹路一样盘虬其上。Eduardo吞了吞口水，这太大了，比他之前做的心理准备想到的还要大。他握住壮硕的性器，伸出甜蜜的舌尖小心翼翼地尝了尝怒红的龟头。

小鹿皱了皱眉，咸的，还腥。

Daniel克制着吸了一口气，努力压下去想直接操起小鹿甜软的小嘴的欲望，只伸手捏住了小斑比的下巴，“长大点嘴，乖孩子，把它吃进去。”

被魔术师低哑的声音蛊惑，Eduardo像是被捕获的猎物一样呜咽了一声，听话地往前凑了凑，把嫣红的小嘴长得大大的，才勉强把Daniel粗硕的龟头吞进嘴里。Daniel把手扶在Eduardo的后脑上，发出一声满足的喟叹。

太大了，吃不进去了。

Eduardo努力想再多吞一点，可是魔术师的阴茎太粗壮了，他的嘴又太小，他娇嘟嘟的唇瓣被撑得大开，箍在魔术师青筋盘虬的肉棒上，看起来色情无比。Eduardo抬起眼睛瞄了一眼魔术师，发现他正目不转睛地盯着自己，小鹿从喉咙深处滚出一声嘤咛，他努力回想着之前偷偷看过的“教学视频”里的口交技巧，灵活的小舌头在口腔里跳动了一下，然后乖顺地服务起陌生的来客。

Daniel被小家伙舔得呼吸一窒，甜软的舌尖小心翼翼地讨好着怒涨的龟头，他皱起眉，捏紧了小鹿的下颌，声音沙哑又威严，“dudu，你在哪里学的这个，嗯？”

被魔术师语气里的危险意味吓住，Eduardo吐出了嘴巴里的肉棒，他被膻腥气味弄的有些神魂颠倒，感觉自己也硬了起来，而且… 好像更私密的地方也在渴求触碰地发着痒。小鹿乖巧地跪在魔术师的脚边，像是臣服的姿态让他更殷切地想要求得一点疼爱，于是他一边小口小口小猫喝奶似的嘬着Daniel的阴茎，一边软着身子乖乖回答魔术师的质问，“呜… dudu在网上学的… 想，想吃Danny的棒棒糖… ”

下一秒他就被魔术师捞了起来，冰凉的厨房操作台激得他呜咽一声就往魔术师怀里靠。Daniel把乖顺的小奶鹿按在大理石的台面上，从后面搂住他纤细赤裸的腰，另一只手则顺着小鹿娇嫩的大腿内侧一路摸上来，最后落在圆翘紧实的臀瓣上危险地摩挲，粗重的呼吸喷在Eduardo烧红的耳尖上，“dudu可真是不乖，偷偷看色情视频。”

Eduardo只觉得Daniel落在他身上的每一点触碰都像是点燃了他的皮肤，他的渴求只有魔术师能够拯救，Daniel的语气让他觉得他是犯了错的小孩，需要daddy好好管教，“呜呜… 对，对不起… Danny - 啊！”

“没礼貌，该叫什么？”魔术师给了挺翘的小屁股一巴掌，开口的声音又冷又硬。

“呜呜呜… daddy - daddy，dudu错了… ”小鹿只觉得落在屁股上的抽打又痛又痒，不像小时候被惩罚那样让他想躲，Eduardo哼唧着，又把屁股撅得更高。

Daniel笑了笑，安抚似的摸了摸手底下扭动个不停的Eduardo，他的小鹿被情欲蛊惑了，他细心耕耘照料的果实成熟了，此刻只待他来采撷下汁水丰沛的樱桃。

魔术师不紧不慢的抚摸让小鹿心急地呜咽起来，Danny这个坏蛋，他肯定是故意的，呜…

Eduardo忍不住可怜兮兮地回头看，然而一转头就被魔术师湿泞泞地吻住了，魔术师带着薄茧的手指逡巡领土似的拂过他的皮肤，另一只手则用力地捏了满把的臀肉，娇媚的白肉挤在魔术师骨节分明的指间，一松开就留下了鲜艳的红痕，让人忍不住继续对他施虐。

Eduardo被吻得呜呜咽咽的，两只手没力气地撑在操作台上把自己往魔术师怀里靠，他的乳尖被Daniel的手指捕获了，粗糙又灵活的手指拨弄着自发挺立的红樱桃，Daniel一手捏着一边的奶头用力揉搓，未经人事的小可怜们无处可逃地接受着经验老道的凌辱，它们的主人被揉得发出濒死的呻吟，奶里奶里的嗓音像献祭的羔羊似的，惹得施虐者更用力地捏掐着快要破皮的小乳头。

Eduardo快要哭出来了，他的身体完全被Daniel掌控了，陌生的快感让他害怕又期待，Daniel放过了他的小舌头，捏着他的奶头湿泞地舔起他红透的耳朵，他张开嘴细细的尖叫起来，忍不住低下头看着魔术师的手是如何从他的腋下穿过来，正不留情面地惩罚着偷偷看色情片的坏孩子的小奶子，快感直接操着Eduardo的理智，他晕晕乎乎地感觉是在云端。小处女浅粉色的乳头已经被玩弄得熟红，视觉的刺激让他挂在眼角的泪花终于落下来，他呜咽着叫着魔术师的名字，要亲亲，别玩了呜呜，dudu错了…

Daniel腾出一只手来搂住他软塌塌的腰肢，只用一只手的拇指和中指分别揉弄刺激着两边马上就要破皮的小奶头，魔术师哄着小家伙回过头来亲亲，一边在他耳边说着垃圾话，问他除了口交还学了什么，有没有学怎么用他淫荡又会扭的小屁股榨精，是不是daddy最乖的小妓女… 

Eduardo只觉得视线都模糊了，平时对他纵容无比的魔术师现在变成了大坏蛋，可偏偏他对使坏的Daniel爱得不行，甚至被那些下流的问句刺激的更兴奋了。

他哆哆嗦嗦地要转身，魔术师搂着他腰的手滑下来托住了他弹软的屁股，一转过来就被吻住了，魔术师的舌头像本人一样不讲道理又充满侵略性地扫过他湿答答的口腔，卷了落在嘴角的眼泪进来一片湿咸的味道。

等反应过来的时候，他已经被魔术师丢进了刚刚两个人窝在一起看电影的沙发里。

魔术师正居高临下地看着他，平素温柔的蓝眼睛里满是风雨欲来的情潮，Eduardo只觉得自己是被爱神捕获的猎物，即将被满把的箭射穿，被毫不留情地吃干抹净，他是最纯洁无暇的贡品，也是最荒淫浪荡的神妓。Eduardo无措地哼唧了一声，躺在沙发上看着Daniel脱掉家居服，大发慈悲似的终于肯走近他，然后爱神俯下身，给了他一个极尽温柔的亲吻。

那个吻缱绻又绵长，像是一首写满纸页的情诗。

Daniel的舌头照顾了Eduardo口腔里的每一寸，神迹一样安抚了Eduardo灵魂里所有的惶惶然，而小鹿火热的回应也缠走了魔术师对于未来的不安。他们彼此相爱，所以抵死缠绵。

亲吻渐渐变得火辣，魔术师那双在舞台上翻飞的手抚摸过小鹿的每一寸肌肤，所到之处激起小鹿控制不住的颤栗。他们湿腻地亲吻，涎水滴滴答答顺着Eduardo的下巴淌下来，一双长腿不自觉地大张开来缠上爱人的腰，他忍不住小幅度地偷偷挺腰想让已经勃起的阴茎和魔术师胯下那根大家伙磨蹭在一起。

Daniel笑了笑，他的呼吸粗重地喷在Eduardo的脸上，换来巴西美人不知餍足的嘤咛。

“Dan - Danny - …我 - 我想要...”

Daniel低下头安慰性地亲了亲他，一路用湿热的舌头舔吻下去，在两颗已经红肿胀大的乳头上停留了片刻，像要吸出奶水一样嘬得津津有味，吧嗒吧嗒的水声让害羞的小处女红了脸。Eduardo伸手虚虚地抓住在他胸口耕耘的卷毛，羞耻得不知道是想拉近还是推开，魔术师又恋恋不舍地吸了两口，抬起眼睛看了他一样，小鹿被蓝眼睛里的征服欲捕获，嘤了一声把腿分得更开。

魔术师奖励地拍拍他的臀瓣，亲了亲他的小肚脐，痒得他忍不住扭动起来。Daniel爱怜地吻了吻他涨的通红的阴茎，然后像分开鲜嫩蚌肉似的分开了他的两瓣小屁股，露出中间已经湿泞泞亮晶晶的小穴。Daniel了然地笑了笑，故意假装生气起来，不留情地抽打起斑比的臀肉，让左边那半屁股登时留下红彤彤的巴掌印，“小骚货，怎么偷偷流了这么多水？”

“呜！啊 - 呜呜呜！Danny - Daddy! Daddy, dudu不敢了… 呜呜呜，dudu是坏孩子 - daddy别打了呜呜呜… ”奶里奶气的哭腔让魔术师的阴茎胀得更大，迫不及待地想要插入斑比柔软泥泞的小骚穴里去。但他的小处女那么紧，一时可吃不下这么大的东西，他得先好好照顾小母鹿，扩张到能够吞进去他的大家伙，让他的dudu宝贝掉进欲望的漩涡里，哭着在他身下高潮迭起。

过火的幻想让魔术师控制不住力道地狠狠抽打了几下小鹿的屁股，在斑比变调的哭喊里又俯下身去，把脸埋进肥嫩的臀肉里，用舌头试探性地在Eduardo粉嫩嫩的小穴口舔了一圈。Eduardo被舔的尖叫起来，肉穴紧张地翕合起来，像张可怜兮兮的小嘴讨着甜头。于是魔术师的舌头不客气地顶了进去。

Eduardo的小穴和他本人一样可怜兮兮又淫荡无比，欲拒还迎地对待着第一次舌奸。魔术师的舌头一个劲地往小肉洞的深处钻去，穴肉黏黏糊糊地缠着他，偷偷流了不少甜腻腻的汁水来方便入侵者的动作。Eduardo被Daniel的舌头就操开了，他在魔术师的指引下自己抱住大张的大腿，方便魔术师玩弄他，他咿咿呀呀地叫着，小屁股放松又收紧。

Daniel满意地看着Eduardo被他舔出了痴态，在他把舌头撤出来的时候还恋恋不舍地抬起屁股追上来。魔术师倾身压上来，凑上去亲吻小鹿湿漉漉的睫毛，手色情地揉捏起小鹿布满红痕的臀瓣，在小鹿不满地呜咽起来时又不客气地扇了两巴掌，挨揍的小鹿委委屈屈地抱紧了他，魔术师的中指抵在了小朋友的穴口，稍一用力就插了进去。

刚刚被舔开的小穴吃进一根手指根本毫不费力，甚至犹不满足地收缩着绞紧。魔术师又奖励了贪婪的小鹿两根手指，摸索了几下就找到了前列腺的浅沟，坏心眼的Daniel轻柔地在那里打着转，吊着泪眼朦胧的Eduardo哑着嗓子求他，得逞的爱神用力按在了他的敏感点上，大力地用三根手指插着他第一次挨操就尝到甜头的小骚穴。

魔术师为他停过雨的手指现在让他的潮水泛滥成灾，Eduardo抱紧了Daniel结实的后背，口水和泪水流的到处都是，他哭喊起来，求魔术师再快点，他就要到了，要来了… 

在魔术师恶意地抵住他的前列腺旋转着抠压的时候，他潮吹了。痉挛着的后穴里冲刷过大量的汁液，他绞紧了插在里面的手指把脸埋在Daniel的肩窝里，尖着嗓子泄了精。

被指奸到高潮的Eduardo害羞地腻着魔术师的肩窝不肯出来，Daniel拍着背哄了半天才肯露脸。小鹿的脸蛋红彤彤的，手还勾在魔术师的脖子上，糯糯地开口撒娇，“Danny怎么那么厉害呀…”

Daniel笑了笑，虽然他还硬的发疼，但看着棉花糖似的小鹿崽子在他怀里，魔术师觉得心都快化了。他亲了亲小鹿汗津津的鼻尖，“小傻子，都跟你似的是第一次呀？”

怀里的Eduardo听到这句话僵直了一下，他缩了缩身体，“你 - 你和多少人上… 做过这种事？”

Daniel愣了一下，他没有刻意瞒过Eduardo他过去的风流，但也没特意说起过到底有多风流。爱神魔术师以前的确活得及时行乐，但现在这个情景下，他实在不知道要怎么回答这个问题才不显得尴尬，可是怀里的小鹿崽子还睁着一双委屈又无辜的大眼睛看着他。

“呃… ”语速流畅的魔术师卡顿了一下，还是说了实话，“我也记不太清了…”

Eduardo咬着嘴唇听完他的回答，登时不满地嚷起来，“不做了！呜呜呜我不做了！”

魔术师哑然失笑地抱紧了挣扎的小鹿，亲昵地吻了吻小家伙光洁漂亮的额头，“之前没有遇到你，我的确和别人上过床(having sex)，但是只有跟你才算是做爱(making love)。”

Eduardo嘟着嘴巴看着他，眼睛里的不满已经散掉，但还是一副不高兴的模样。他知道Daniel的过去，也不是真的在意，他知道他们对于彼此的意义不同于以往任何的一段，但情绪上头的时候，他就是不高兴地要会欺负人的魔术师哄好才行。

Daniel了然地亲了亲他的鼻尖，小鹿没挣扎，于是魔术师的嘴唇往下挪了几寸，吻上了还不高兴地翘得老高的小家伙的嘴巴。嘟起来的嘴唇被灵活的舌尖舔弄了几下就软了下来，乖乖张开来，邀请了魔术师的舌头来攫取花蜜。甜软的唇肉被色情地吮吸，Eduardo被吻得呜呜抗议，这次魔术师没有适可而止地停下来。小鹿感觉到抵在他大腿上的硬物在缓慢地摩挲着他的皮肤，威胁似的彰显着存在感。

Eduardo咽了咽口水，刚刚被三根手指肏弄的快感让他有些怀念起来，一会儿这个大家伙就要进来了，他期待又紧张得连脚趾都蜷紧了。

Daniel察觉到小鹿的扭动，心里涌起可怕的征服欲，他要把他的小朋友占为己有了，他要捅进他的小屁股里去，把精液射满小朋友的肚子，那是他的领土，是他绝没有可能拱手让予的爱人。魔术师分开小鹿的两条长腿，手伸下去摸了摸刚刚被指奸得有点红肿的穴口，塞了两根手指进去当前戏。

等把Eduardo又摸得哀哀淫叫的时候，Daniel把他的阴茎抵在了软嫩的穴口，食髓知味的小嘴急切地亲吻着油亮的龟头，想要快些把大肉棒吞进去解解痒。Daniel低头亲了亲着急的小母鹿，“我要进去了，宝贝，怕不怕？”

Eduardo搂紧了伏在他身上的男人，抬起腰蹭了蹭魔术师粗壮的阴茎，把黏腻的淫水蹭的到处都是，他呜呜咽咽地摇头，语无伦次地邀请着魔术师快些插进来。

Daniel扶住根部稳了稳，挺腰顶了进去。

阴茎比三根手指要粗上太多，Eduardo抻直了脖子发出一声短促的尖叫，他抱紧了身上正缓慢地插入他的卷毛，把双腿敞得更开方便魔术师的动作。Daniel亲吻着他的脖颈，安抚似的揉弄着小鹿挺立的乳尖帮他放松下来。

他把小鹿填满了，连根插入得死死的，再没有一丁点儿罅隙。

Eduardo哼哼唧唧地叫了几声痛，但没有拒绝的意思，等到他完全插进来，没吃过苦的小鹿又抬起头来，红着一双眼睛跟魔术师索吻。Daniel凑过去黏腻腻地亲他，腰腹小幅度地挺动，等着小家伙的处女穴适应大尺寸的阴茎。

然后他找到了让小鹿喜欢的地方，Eduardo在他怀里缠绵地叫了一声，魔术师就感觉到吃着他的地方自发地涌出一大股水液来。他放开了一些，每一下肏进去的动作都重重地撞过花心，激得躺着挨操的小鹿一阵一阵颤抖起来。

“啊，啊嗯 - Danny！Danny… 呜… 好 - 好大… ”小鹿随着愈发凶狠的顶弄一下一下呻吟，他用长腿裹紧了身上的男人，娇娇媚媚地讨着肏，被玩开了的肉穴亲昵地嘬着好吃的阴茎，他的水越流越多，没一会儿就被捅出了咕叽咕叽的水声。

Daniel凶狠起来，他已经忍了足够久，现在Eduardo像被催熟的甜美果实，该是他品尝汁水丰腻的蜜桃的时候了。魔术师把小鹿扣在怀里，一边胡乱亲吻着一边拼命地抽插起来，每一下都撞出Eduardo濒死一样的尖叫，小朋友在他怀里哭闹着呢喃不行了，要到了，不要了… 那双女妖的藤蔓一样的长腿却口是心非地缠紧了他，丝毫没有要要让他离开的意思。

Eduardo的尖叫在他打桩似的肏弄下变了调，小鹿秀气的阴茎也在没有任何安慰的情况下颤颤巍巍地站了起来，前端开始吐水，又被Daniel粗暴的动作涂得哪里都是前液。Eduardo只觉得他快要爆炸了，他像是被Daniel抛到了浪尖上，落不下来又渴求着更多，快感让他意识都模糊了，只能紧紧抱着他身上正狠命肏他的男人，希求着执掌着他灵魂的魔术师能赐予他高潮，他含含糊糊地叫着对方的名字，求他再用力点，求他操射他，求他 - 

志得意满的魔术师满足了淫荡的小鹿，他抵住了那一点恶狠狠地研磨，Eduardo只觉得脑子里的弦一下子崩断了，他高潮了，前面的阴茎断断续续地射出稀薄的精水，后穴不规律地痉挛着吹出甜水。魔术师觉得自己被小鹿天堂一般甜软的小肉洞夹的眼前一阵黑一阵白，他没再克制，深深插了几下就射满了小鹿的屁股。

滚烫的精液让第一次被内射的小家伙抖了抖，又流出一股潮吹液来。

等到余韵过去，Eduardo害羞地搂紧了魔术师，把哭花的小脸埋在Daniel汗津津的肩窝里不肯出来。

Daniel低头亲着小鹿柔软的发旋，随手捏着在刚刚的性爱里被玩弄得红肿的小屁股，小鹿蹭着躲了躲没躲开，也就随着不要脸的魔术师去了。

腻歪了好一会儿，小家伙才肯出来，Daniel这才把射完的阴茎拔出来。一塌糊涂的肉穴在本来堵在里面的大家伙离开的时候发出“啵”的一声，然后乱七八糟的体液顺着臀缝流了小鹿满腿。脸皮薄的Eduardo羞得呜了一声又要埋进爱人怀里，被眼疾手快的魔术师一把捞住胡乱亲了亲。

Daniel哄了好一会儿害羞的小寿星，在小鹿要合上腿的时候又掰开软嫩的腿根，美其名曰要清理。魔术师亲了亲红肿的臀瓣和大腿，拿过纸巾给人清理起来。

小鹿叼着自己的手指含含混混地说要吃蛋糕。

Daniel从他的两腿之间抬起头来问，“用哪张小嘴吃？”

Eduardo抬起酸软的腿就踢了过去，结果被魔术师抓住脚踝，圆润的足趾被坏心眼的魔术师一一含住，敏感的小鹿呢喃着不要了嘛，身体却诚实地又颤了起来。

结果呢？

结果当然是两张小嘴都吃到了蛋糕。


End file.
